In an interior construction part of a motor vehicle according to publication DE-A-198 35 279, a lining element, made for example of wood, is provided as lining of the interior. In order to illuminate the interior, it is proposed to integrate an electric light element which advantageously extends along the entire lining element and is made in laminar form. It is held here on a support part and can be made in various embodiments. However, this illumination is visible and not especially aesthetic because it also brings about separation of the lining element.